


Fan Art

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before one of them found the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art

"Hey Buck, come take a look at this."

Bucky looked up from his newspaper to see Steve sitting at his computer, looking mildly confused. He sighed and stood up. ”If you made the screen small again, I showed you how to…”

Bucky’s voice trailed off as he looked down at the monitor, and the picture on the screen.

"Wow, that’s…"

"Yeah."

On the screen was a picture, a digital sketch of Captain America. Underneath the artwork was a link to another site, the artist’s ‘blog.’

“‘S better than your stuff.” Bucky said. Steve shot him a look.

"Here, what else have they done?" He clicked the link.

A new website popped up, and Bucky choked. Steve turned bright red and frantically tried to close the window, to no avail.

"Does everyone else know about this? You didn’t pose for it, did you?”

"No, I, um-"

Bucky laughed. ”You look good, Steve. That serum really did enhance everything.” Steve only sank lower into the chair.

"What’s going on in here, I heard-" Sam hesitantly made his way over to the computer, where Steve was practically on the floor, and Bucky was still suffering from a fit of the giggles. Looking at the screen, his eyes popped. "I can’t believe you would use the American flag that way, man." He took the mouse from Steve, closed the window, and turned off the computer. 

"New rule. No clicking on links to Tumblr."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise you the piece of artwork they discover wasn't inspired by something I've actually seen. I couldn't dig up the link but, like the truth, it is out there.


End file.
